


1 AM drabble i think

by vanilla_rain



Series: dr oneshots >:) [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain
Summary: Gundham just bleeding out ig idk
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: dr oneshots >:) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727
Kudos: 27





	1 AM drabble i think

Gundham sat there, staring up at the sky blankly. A wet stickiness was apparent around his left thigh and right arm, yet he couldn't bring himself to stand. It's not like he could anyway, with how badly his thigh was torn up. His phone hung limply by his ear, beloved scarf wrapped tightly around the flesh wound in his artery. As the phone rang, he glanced at his arm, still bleeding profusely all over the leaf litter below him. 

Weakly, he put the phone on speaker, before setting it down and unwrapping the bandages from his left arm. Carefully, shakily, he wrapped the rough material around the other wound, making sure it was tight.

If it was a little too tight, he didn't bother to notice. Or maybe he really didn't care.

Finally, the person on the other end picked up.

"Tanaka..?" A raspy, sleep-filled voice rang out, the sound soothing him despite his body literally bleeding out. "'S ev'rythin' aight..?"

"..Souda." Gundham breathed, and he could tell the other was alarmed by the sound of his breathing picking up. "Where are you right now?"

"Was sleepin' at my cottage til now. What's goin' on?"

"I appear to have come in contact with a beast that was less willing to accept my companionship than I expected. I'm currently.." he had to pause to take a breath, black spots appearing in his vision. "..currently on the second island, near the treeline when you first approach."

Shuffling came from the other side, Souda muttering curses the entire time. There was a mumble of discontent and confusion, forcing Kaz to tell the other what was going on. "Tanaka, Fuyu's comin' too."

The breeder cringed. He'd certainly get an earful from the shorter man, but he couldn't find it in himself to care currently. "..please hurry.." he mumbled, eyelids drooping in exhaustion. He knew better than to sleep at the moment, knowing that this could very possibly be the last time he has them open. Kaz and Fuyu don't deserve such grief.

There was a distinct curse from Fuyuhiko, and he could hear the wind passing them as they escaped out of their cottages. "Listen, fucker, you better stay the hell awake, got it?!"

"I understand." He hummed. "Closing my eyes is not bad as long as I respond correct?" 

"No!" Souda yelped. "Keep your eyes open, damnit!"

The breeder grinned, feeling all too lucky to (finally) have someone there. Someone to yell at him to keep his eyes awake even if he was on the verge of death. So many times he's woken to the worried eyes of his beasties as he realized the hospital he was in at that time had found him by the chance anybody was nearby to find him. So many times he's had to drag himself to the emptiness of home, new stitches somewhere on him everytime. He knew his philosophy was to not give up on life, but what was he to do when he could hardly move his muscles..?

He was snapped from his hazy thoughts by a crackling of air into the receiver of his phone, the sound of Kazuichi hiccuping somewhere off away fom the phone. Fuyuhiko was shrieking into his speaker. 

"Tanaka!! You bastard if you died.. We're almost there, 'n we got Nekomaru and Mikan with us too!"

Gundham hummed, attempting to speak, but his lips moved in a jumble of syllables and slurs. He cleared his throat, trying again. "..'mm hhere, Fuyu.." he tried, his mouth feeling as if he were trying to talk through syrup. Fuyuhiko definitely heard, though, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good! Just.. stop spacin' out, got it!?"

"'F coursse.." he slurred, ears picking up the sound of heavy footsteps in the distance. He grinned drunkenly, eyes drifting over to the people slowly coming into view. The pain in his wounds had subsided into a numb feeling, and he supposed that wasn't good, but it spared them the trouble of moving him, he guessed.

Soon enough they reached him, and, considering Nekomaru had his hands full carrying Mikan so she didn't trip, Kaz was the one to pick him up, tucking his cold face into his shoulder. They sped off, towards the third island Gundham guessed. He mumbled a small, "..love you," against Kaz's neck, to which he responded with a panicked, "I love you too, so don't you fuckin' die on me!"

When Gundham woke the next morning, the familiar feeling of stitches and bandages pulling at his skin, he was greeted by both Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi gripping his hands tightly on either side of the hospital bed. He simply smiled, and gripped just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is awful i'm just,,, i wanted to write at 1 AM and just threw up words into my notes so like yeah


End file.
